


Drifted

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Christmas Fluff, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Newly Human Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Newly human Castiel gets stuck in the snow when he's driving back to the bunker, but Dean is eager to come to the rescue. This gives them the opportunity to do what they have always wanted, just in time for Christmas.





	Drifted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RidinCastielInTheImpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift for my lovely friend [RidinCastielInTheImpala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala). Sorry for the lack of smut, but I hope all the kissing will make up for it. Enjoy.

It was at times like this that Cas really missed his wings. What he wouldn’t give to be able to just zap back to the bunker, and make Dean jump out of his skin the way he used to. He was driving back to the Winchesters for Christmas in his ‘pimpmobile’, as Dean called it, but the snow was falling harder and he was getting seriously worried that he was going to be stuck here for Christmas instead. Wherever here was…

 

Cas was still a few hours away from his destination - from Dean… and Sam, of course - that much he did know. After the car had skidded dangerously, twice in the space of ten minutes, he knew that he could go no further. _Shit_.

 

Cas pulled over and stared through the windshield. All he could see was white, and he realised that his fingers and toes were starting to tingle. He had heard of this - that the body’s extremities could become numb if a person got too cold. With trembling hands - why were they trembling? - he pulled his phone from his pocket and called Dean.

 

“Hey Cas. You gonna be here soon?” Dean was excited about this Christmas, as he had repeatedly told anyone who would listen. It would be the first one since their mom returned and Jack had brought Eileen back. Jody, Claire and Alex would be there too, so it was going to be a real family holiday, just as Dean had always wanted.

 

“N-no Dean. I...my car is stuck. I don’t think I w-will make it. I-I don’t feel so good, Dean.” Cas was beginning to feel quite sleepy and sluggish, and he was really shaking now.

 

“Cas! Cas, what’s wrong with you?” Dean was shouting now, and Cas was vaguely aware of the panic in his voice.

 

“I’m fine D-Dean. I… just-just need to sleep.” Cas’s eyelids were heavy. Sleep, that would make him feel better.

 

“Hey, hey! Don’t you dare go to sleep, Cas. Look under the passenger seat… there’s a bag.” Dean was shouting frantically, but Cas didn’t understand why. “Have you got it? Cas?… dammit.”

 

Cas looked under the seat, found the bag, and pulled it out. “I f-found it Dean. But I don’t understand. Why… when d-did you put it here?”

 

“I’ll explain later, Cas. Just… I know you don’t think of this stuff, but now you’re human you have to keep yourself warm. Okay? Cas?” Dean stopped talking, obviously waiting for Cas to respond.

 

“Yes Dean. M-must keep warm.”

 

“Right. So that’s your emergency kit. Get the blanket and wrap it around you. Yeah?”

 

Cas pulled out the blanket, which was yellow and fluffy, and decorated with bees. He draped it over himself, tucking it underneath his backside and legs, and immediately began to feel a little warmer.

 

“That feels a lot better.” Cas smiled at the phone, even though Dean couldn’t see him.

 

“Great. That’s good.” Dean sounded out of breath, as if he was running. “Now, put on the hat.”

 

Cas found the garment in question, and frowned at it. It was one of those that was woolly and had strings that hung down over the ears. He had seen it somewhere before. Yes… Hot Topical. They called it a sock monkey hat, and it looked ridiculous, but he knew he must do as Dean instructed. He placed it on his head, yanking it down as far as it would go.

 

Dean was saying something to Sam in the background. “...yeah, Sammy… GPS, now… No, fuck that. I’m not leaving him out there.” There was a slight pause, then he spoke directly into the phone again. “Cas? You with me?”

 

“Yes. I am a lot warmer now.”

 

“Good… thank fuck. Now, the gloves. Put them on, and do not get out of the car, even if you gotta piss. You find a bottle, or just pee on the floor. You got that?”

 

“Yes, Dean. Should I switch the engine on for more heat?”

 

“Nooo! God no, don’t do that. You’ll get fucking carbon monoxide poisoning. Jeez…right, I’m coming to get you.”

 

“But, I don’t know where I am.”

 

“GPS, Cas. That’s what it’s for. Hang tight, okay… I-I’ll find you.” Dean went silent for a moment, then, barely audibly he said “I’m not losing you again, dammit.”

 

“Thank you Dean.” The line went dead, and Cas put on the gloves, then sat and waited.

 

At one point Cas briefly removed the right glove and tried playing his mixtape in the tape player. But it didn’t work - probably because of the cold, he figured. It didn’t really matter anyway, because he knew all of the traxx (he couldn’t help but chuckle at how Dean had spelled the word); he’d played it that many times. Dean had got a strange look on his face and said ‘it was amazing it still worked’, and ‘maybe he should make another one’. But Cas wouldn’t give this tape up for anything. It was the first, and only, gift he had ever received, and besides, it was from Dean. He was going to keep it for the rest of his days. That much he knew for certain.

 

The one time Dean had had no option but to travel in Cas’s car, he had complained, while putting the tape in the machine. Then he’d gotten a slightly different strange look on his face and said that there were only two things in the car that weren’t crappy. Cas didn’t know what those two things were, but he didn’t like to ask, so he kept quiet and revelled in the comforting feeling of being close to Dean.

 

Cas sang the first song from the tape, Travelling Riverside Blues, then when that was finished, he moved on to Ramble On. He knew this one was Dean’s favourite and he sang with as much gusto as he could manage. He wasn’t as good a singer as Dean - his friend’s voice was beautiful - but he hoped he might improve with practice.

 

When he had gone through all thirteen of the mixtape songs, Cas couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He had hoped that Dean would be there by now. He wasn’t too cold really - apart from his nose and his lips - as every part of him except for his face was well covered. Cas was enormously thankful for Dean’s concern about his well-being, but he didn’t call him, despite wanting to; he knew that it could be dangerous with him driving in this weather.

 

Cas eventually decided that he should sing some more as a distraction, but realised that he didn’t really know any other songs. Led Zeppelin it was then, and Cas started all over again. It was when he was halfway through Stairway To Heaven that he saw a pair of headlights coming towards him, and prayed to Chuck that it would be Dean.

 

Cas was crushed when he saw that it wasn’t the Impala, but a snow plough that was pulling up alongside his car. Then he became confused as hell when Dean poked his head out of the window. He probably didn’t want to know where and how Dean got the snow plough, but his overwhelming joy at seeing his friend quickly pushed the question from his mind.

 

A huge grin spread over Dean’s face when he saw Cas, and he hurriedly jumped down from his vehicle. He yanked the door open, letting in a blast of icy cold air, but Cas didn’t care. “Cas, you’re okay. Thank fuck.” Dean was panting slightly as he reached his hand down to help Cas out of the car.

 

“No, it is thanks to you Dean. Not sexual intercourse.” Cas stared at Dean for a few moments, and Dean stared back until his face cracked and he started to laugh.

 

“Haha. Nice one Cas. The hat looks great, by the way. C’mere.” Dean smiled and wrapped Cas in a hug, which was a little awkward as he still had the blanket draped around him and his arms were underneath it.

 

When Cas lifted his arms to put them around Dean the blanket started to fall off him, but he didn’t pay any attention. Dean was warm and… right there, and Cas suddenly felt as if he was melting.

 

“Hey, your blanket.” Dean broke off the hug to reach down and pick it back up, when Cas noticed a sprinkle of white powder in his hair.

 

“What is that?” He stared harder at it, trying to work out what it was.

 

“Oh, it’s flour. I was making a pie when you called.” Dean chuckled and ran his hand through his hair to try to get rid of it.

 

“You made a pie? I can’t wait to taste it.”

 

“I, um… didn’t finish making it yet. I’ll do that when we get back.”

 

“You didn't finish it? Oh..." Cas’s face fell as he thought about that.

 

“You're more important than pie, Cas. It doesn't matter.” Dean glanced down shyly, then looked back up, making eye contact with him and holding it.

 

“You… I-" Cas tailed off while he processed this information. “But-" He found he was lost for words, and he was getting lost in Dean’s eyes too. His breath caught in his throat, and the world suddenly stopped. There was no noise, no snow, no freezing cold… only Dean.

 

The snow had stopped an hour or so ago, but now it was starting to fall again, and a few flakes landed in Dean’s hair, nose, and eyelashes. Cas reached his still gloved hand up to touch the ones on his face, but Dean caught hold of his wrist, placed Cas’s hand on the side of his face, and held it there. This wasn’t right. If Cas was going to be touching Dean’s face, he needed to be able to feel his skin. The gloves were so big that he was able to slip right out of it, not caring that it fell onto the ground.

 

Cas put his hand back onto Dean’s cheek; it was smooth and warm, and the sensation of skin on skin was intoxicating. Dean leaned into his hand as his eyelashes fluttered closed, and Cas realised that this was the opportunity he had been waiting for. He could kiss Dean, and amazingly, it seemed that this was what Dean wanted too.

 

As the snow fell on and around them, Cas moved forwards and planted his lips on Dean’s; closing his eyes as he did so. Those lips felt soft and inviting underneath his, and Cas wanted to stay like this forever. Well… he wanted to run his hands all over Dean’s body, and maybe lick him too, but they were both covered in way too many layers which he knew it would be foolish to remove. So he contented himself with the feel of Dean’s mouth, and Dean’s hands on his back, pulling them closer together.

 

When they pulled apart and Cas opened his eyes again, he nearly stopped breathing - Dean was gazing at him with such raw affection, that he had to kiss him some more. This kiss was more… everything. Passionate, hungry, needy, and Cas was aware that he was moaning softly. This seemed to spur Dean into action, and he spun Cas around and pushed him up against the snow plough.

 

Dean drew back slightly to stare at Cas again. “Cas… Cas - I can’t believe-” It appeared that them kissing had made Dean incapable of speaking coherently.

 

“What can’t you believe, Dean?” As he spoke Cas noticed that something strange had happened to his voice. It was even deeper than usual.

 

“We kissed. After all this time… it-I.” Dean was practically whispering and he moved forward so that his mouth was milimeters away from Cas’s. “I can’t believe we finally did it. Although whenever I imagined it you weren’t wearing a sock monkey hat, and I was running my hands through your hair.” He looked up at Cas’s head with a little frown.

 

Cas could feel a smile spreading over his face, and when he spoke he found he was whispering too. “You thought about kissing me? About touching my hair?”

 

The confidence Dean usually displayed when he was in situations like this meant that Cas had seen him flirt - a lot - so when he blushed shyly Cas was shocked. “Well, yeah. I thought about it. I wanted… no, I _really_ wanted. But I was too chicken-shit, and I didn’t know if you-”

 

Cas cut Dean off by surging forward, and kissing him hard. Realising that they had both been wanting this to happen made him feel a sudden desperation to keep their lips connected for as long as possible. Unfortunately, this wasn’t very long, as the snow was now falling harder.

 

Dean pulled away and looked up into the sky. “We have to get out of here, Cas. C’mon, get into the cab before we turn into actual snowmen.”

 

Cas started to climb inside when he remembered the gift he’d bought. “I have something in the car.”

 

“It can wait, Cas. Unless it’s food… is it food?”

 

“No. It is a gift. For you.”

 

“I’ve got everything I want right here. I don’t need anything else.” Dean chuckled at how sappy that sounded, and blushed again.

 

Cas really really wanted to kiss Dean again for being so adorable, but he was determined. It only took him a few seconds to retrieve the bag, then he quickly grabbed the mixtape before climbing into the snow plough and closing the door.

 

Dean stared at the tape in Cas’s hand, then his face, with a look that made Cas feel like Dean wanted to devour him. “You still got that thing, huh?”

 

“Of course.” Cas smiled at Dean, hoping to convey how much it meant to him.

 

Dean clapped his hands together. “Well okay, let’s get outta here.” He started the engine and set off, while Cas watched his car disappear in the distance through the rear view mirror.

 

“It’s okay, we’ll come back for it when the snow’s gone,” Dean reassured Cas.

 

“I don’t mind. All I have ever wanted is here.”

 

Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he put on the brakes and turned to Cas. “It’s lucky we gotta get back, or we might… end up doing some other type of ploughing.” He chuckled to himself, and Cas could tell that he had been itching to make that joke.

 

“I hope we get back to the bunker quickly, Dean.” Cas smiled and reached for Dean’s hand to squeeze it gently.

 

“Oh boy.” Dean whispered, then swallowed audibly before starting the engine again.

 

The drive back was quiet; there was no tape player, in the cab so they couldn’t listen to the mixtape and Cas felt awkward about singing the songs in front of Dean. During the journey they both kept sneaking shy glances at each other before quickly looking away again, until the tension became almost unbearable.

 

When they finally arrived back at the bunker and Dean pulled up around the side of the building, he let out a sigh of relief before getting out of the cab and stretching. As Cas got out as well and walked round to join him they stood in silence, staring, both waiting for the other to do something.

 

Slowly, they moved closer together until they were almost touching.

 

“Hey, we made it back. We should get inside and tell Sammy you’re okay” Dean said, but made no sign of actually moving.

 

“Yes, we should. We definitely should.” Cas’s lips were brushing over Dean’s as he spoke, and he had no desire to move either. Just a desire to taste Dean’s mouth again, and he did just that.

 

The moment Cas planted his mouth on Dean’s, it was as if a switch had been flipped. They went from unsure and hesitant to passionate in an instant. Dean explored Cas’s mouth with his tongue, then Cas mirrored the action with his own tongue. Dean pulled the hat off Cas’s head and ran his hands through his hair; bringing them closer together. Cas managed to get his hands underneath Dean’s shirt while they gently rolled their hips against each other, then…

 

“Guys, you’re back. I… oh, god. My eyes!” Sam had obviously heard them pull up, and was wondering what was taking them so long to come and say hello.

 

Cas tried to pull away, knowing that this situation was probably difficult for Dean to explain, but Dean held onto him firmly.

 

“Just… give us a minute Sammy. K?” Dean chuckled as his brother practically ran back into the bunker. “Now, where were we?”

 

Cas blinked at Dean in surprise. Dean wasn’t embarrassed or ashamed, and Cas was overwhelmed with a feeling of adoration? No, that word wasn’t powerful enough. Love? Yes, that’s what it was. He pushed the other man up against the wall, and kissed him; pouring every ounce of his feelings into it. If Cas had done this when he was still an angel - before Jack had brought him back to life as a human - he would have used some of his grace to show Dean the love he was feeling. As he was unable to do that, he would have to show him this way instead.

 

Cas planted hundreds of tiny kisses all over Dean’s face, until Dean stopped him by taking hold of his face.

 

“Cas. Are you kissing my freckles?”

 

“Yes. They are very beautiful. I wanted to… to show you how much I love them. You. I… love you, Dean.”

 

“Oh god, Cas. I-” Dean found himself temporarily lost for words, again, and pulled Cas towards him until his mouth was grazing over Cas’s ear. “I love you too” he whispered. “Even more than pie.”

 

Cas laughed at the tickling sensation, but when Dean licked his ear he gasped.”D-Dean, I think we should go inside now. To your room. Right now.”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Dean took hold of Cas’s hand and they walked into the bunker together.

 

Sam, Mary and Jack were sitting at the map table with big smiles on their faces, as they watched the two of them come down the stairs. Before they had reached the bottom Mary had jumped up and the moment they were close enough she hugged them tightly.

 

“I didn’t think I would ever see the day. It’s a Christmas miracle!” Mary said to her son as she kissed the top of his head.

 

“I’m really pleased for you both. Sorry for how I reacted out there.” Sam’s warm smile was an indication of how happy he was.

 

“Congratulations, father. And Dean.” Jack said, beaming at them in turn.

 

“Yeah yeah, okay.” Dean pretended to be grouchy at all the affection, but Cas could tell he was overwhelmed by how accepting their family was. “It’s been a long day, and I need to sleep.” He squeezed Cas’s hand reassuringly, and Cas understood that to mean that sleeping wouldn’t be the only thing that would be taking place in Dean’s room.

 

“Look, it’s past midnight.” Jack pointed at the clock, which was showing the time as five past twelve. “Can we open the presents?”          

 

“How about we open one each tonight?” Dean suggested, as they walked over to the tree and sat on the floor around it.

 

“Yes. You can open mine.” Cas handed the bag to Dean, who peeked inside curiously. “I hope you like it, Dean.” He found he was suddenly nervous about the gift.

 

“I know I’m gonna love it. But you have to open mine too.” Dean picked up a strangely shaped, but expertly wrapped package and placed it in Cas’s hands.

 

Cas undid the wrapping, and discovered that it contained a number of items. A book about bees, a diary with a label stuck on the front saying Castiel Winchester, and a coffee mug which had the words ‘Morning Sunshine’ written on it. “Dean, I love it. All of it.” Cas turned to Dean with tears in his eyes, and Dean kissed him softly to the sound of squeals and fake retching noises from their family.

 

Dean carefully removed the tissue wrapped gift from his bag, and gazed at it in wonder when he saw what it was; a snowglobe with an angel inside. It was secondhand, and a little battered, but Dean was looking at it as if it was the most precious thing he had ever seen. “It’s beautiful, Cas. Thank you.”

 

“I thought you would like to have an angel watching over you again.”

 

“You’ll always be an angel to me, Cas.”

 

“Oh my god, that’s so cheesy.” Sam complained, until Mary grabbed hold of him and Jack and led them out of the room with a ‘goodnight’.

 

When they had disappeared Dean turned to Cas and smirked. “How about you show me your devilish side.”

Cas didn’t need to be asked twice, and with a few hurried movements he had Dean in the warmth and safety of his room. Ready to give each other proper thanks for their presents. He felt a kind of joy he had never experienced before, and he now felt he understood why people described themselves as ‘walking on air’. He could almost believe he had wings again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [Annie_Eliza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Eliza) for beta'ing this for me. Also, yay, I made you read fluff!


End file.
